


there's a lack of oxygen around me

by namgyuzizi0828



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, CEO Suh Youngho | Johnny, Explicit Sexual Content, Hardcore, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 15:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namgyuzizi0828/pseuds/namgyuzizi0828
Summary: It’s been 3 months since Doyoung started his job as an intern in JCC. It’s also been 3 agonizing months for him ever since he was assigned to work as a personal assistant to their CEO Johnny Seo.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 176





	there's a lack of oxygen around me

**Author's Note:**

> hello. this is my first time writing about johndo so please don't expect much and im so sorry for all the mistakes and typos.
> 
> this is basically a 3000 plus words of johndo porn. and this world need more johndo ToT

It’s been 3 months since Doyoung started his job as an intern in JCC. It’s also been 3 agonizing months for him ever since he was assigned to work as a personal assistant to their CEO Johnny Seo. Doyoung certainly loves his job. It pays higher and his job was easier compared to others. The thing was he had a huge crush to their CEO ever since Johnny personally interviewed him for the job. The moment Johnny walked inside the meeting room while wearing a neatly styled suit and black slacks hugging his long legs, all the blood from Doyoung’s body went south. The CEO’s hair was also perfectly brush up showing his perfect forehead and his eyes were draped with a little charcoal make up making his eyes smoking hot and Doyoung just think the world stop when their eyes met for the first time. He was totally gone for and all he could think of was he definitely need to get accepted in Johnny’s company.

  
Now, three months later, Doyoung is still stuck with his crush to his CEO. And who could blame him really? Johnny makes it so difficult not to like him. Not only Johnny is terribly good looking but he was definitely the best boss that anyone could ask for. Johnny always treated them to lunch or dinner and he was also generous when it comes to giving bonuses to his employee. Johnny also treated his employees like his very own family. And Doyoung could also say that more than half of his coworkers definitely also have a crush to their ever loving CEO.

  
But Johnny never paid attention to any of them. And that frustrates Doyoung even more. He never seen Johnny dated anyone. And from what Jaehyun told him, Johnny has been single for as long as he can remember and they’ve been friends since their college days. He’d gone to few dates but nothing really escalated to a more romantic relationship. Their CEO also does not sleep around. Doyoung started to think that he really don’t have a chance with Johnny.

That was until they started to have more clients and the amount of their work was double. Everyone in JCC became busier and had to stay in the office for overtime. For Doyoung’s part, he was expected to spent longer time in the company since he directly works under Johnny. Not that Doyoung minds it. At least Doyoung got to spent more time with Johnny alone especially when their revising JCC’s projects and proposals together.

  
Until one night, Johnny invited him to stay over in the latter’s bachelor pad since they need to work more. The CEO offered to double his overtime pay when he saw the hesitation in Doyoung’s face. Doyoung did not mind really and he would gladly helped Johnny even if it’s already almost midnight. The thing was Doyoung didn’t know if he could hold himself back once they’re alone inside his CEO’s house. He really like Johnny and he just really wanted to hugged, kissed and fucked him. Doyoung felt his face heated just thinking of it and he really wanted to say no but his head automatically nods. Johnny happily beams at him and Doyoung knows for sure that he’s fucked.

Doyoung did not know who started it first but he just found Johnny kissing the hell out him. 

  
"Johnny," Doyoung said, startling Johnny into raising his gaze and meeting his eyes. Johnny looked utterly wrecked and his lips looked bruised and he wondered if he looked the same. Doyoung took Johnny’s lips this time. He kissed Johnny as if his life was depended on it. The CEO immediately kissed him back and roamed his long hands around Doyoung’s body. Doyoung felt himself get lifted up from the couch and he immediately circled his legs around Johnny’s hips. They’re still kissing each other until they reached Johnny’s room. Doyoung would like to see how does his CEO’s room looks like if only Johnny did not start alternatively sucking and kissing his now exposed neck. Doyoung let out his first moan that night and it only encourage Johnny to further escalate his attacks to Doyoung’s body. Doyoung felt hot all over and he just really wanted to be fucked by his CEO and feel him inside him.

  
Doyoung was still trying to get his breathing back to normal when he felt hands on his hips, turning him around and pulling him to the edge of the bed. His legs flopped down, loose and lax, and his knees spread wide. Johnny pulled down his pants along with his boxers and Doyoung almost lost his breath when his now exposed cock was suddenly enveloped in wet heat. God, Doyoung wanted to drive his sensitive cock deeper into that heat, but Johnny’s hands on his thighs held him down. Doyoung opened his eyes when his gaze fell upon Johnny kneeling between his legs and with his mouth stuffed full of Doyoung’s cock.

Doyoung flopped back onto the bed, groaning as he flung one arm over his eyes, the sight of Johnny on his knees was nearly too much. Johnny was still wearing that damn expensive black suit and those glasses, and that shouldn't have been hot, but it totally was. He had always been dreaming of this, his CEO sucking his cock. And now, Johnny was on his knees for him, his head bowed and his hot heart shaped lips was wrapped around Doyoung cock, sucking him like he never wanted to do anything else. Just then, Johnny tongue licked up the underside of Doyoung’s cock, putting pressure on the thick vein, running along it, and Doyoung desperately needed to push his cock deeper into that mouth.

  
"Fuck, Johnny," Doyoung breathed out, clutching the sheets with both hands as he bucked up against Johnny’s hold on him, "Please, please, I want to...let me." And just like that, Johnny’s hold was gone and Doyoung was finally able to drive his cock all the way in and down Johnny throat.

  
Johnny nearly gagged and choked but didn't even try to pull off him.

  
Doyoung pulled back instantly, an apology on his lips, but one look at Johnny face kept it from leaving his throat. Johnny was staring up at him with sharp almond, dilated eyes and flushed cheeks, and it suddenly hit him. "You like it," he whispered, "You like my cock down your throat."

  
Johnny face flushed darker, but his gaze still lingered on Doyoung’s cock, where it was hardening once more against Doyoung’s thigh.

  
"Doyoung..."

  
Doyoung slid the head of his cock between those plush lips until his cock lay on Johnny tongue, wet and slippery and delicious. Thrusting gently, he quickly got lost in the glorious sensation of Johnny’s saliva pooling around the head of his cock and dripping down Johnny’s chin. Johnny’s hands were lying on his own thighs now, his fingertips pressing into the flesh hard enough to bruise. Doyoung carefully pushed forward, burying himself deeper inside, until his cock was touching the back of Johnny’s throat. It felt so hot, and Doyoung wanted to stay in this heat forever. "Urgh, damn. This feels so good, Johnny."

  
Doyoung slowly jerked his cock while Johnny was busy with his balls, he felt a tingling sensation flying from his groin all the way up his body and all the way down to his toes. He was about to come, his cock so hard it was nearly purple at the head.

  
That was when Johnny drew back and stood up.

Doyoung looked up, confused, a little dizzy and damn horny. Johnny stood there in between his leg while staring at him.

“Johnny, why did you stop?” Doyoung asked.

“I want you to come with my cock inside you.

But before that let me ask you question, are you sure you want to do this?” Johnny asked.

“Yes. I want this.”

  
“I’m your employer, you still want to fuck with me?” Johnny asked again, he didn’t want after they did it, his talented intern will regret it later.

  
“Yes. Yes. Johnny, I want you to fuck me, please fuck my slutty ass hole. I have been fantasizing about you thrusting your big fat cock inside my tight hole on the very first day I started working as your personal assistant. Please, Johnny… Fuck me. Do whatever you want with my body.” Doyoung nearly scream out of patient.

  
Johnny stripped off his own shorts, his suddenly-empowered cock sticking straight out, and he jumped on top of Doyoung on the bed. Doyoung reached both hands back behind his head, making his back arch and his harden nipples stick up. Doyoung pulled his knees back and split his wet pink tight ass hole open for Johnny to fill. His eyes were on Johnny cock, getting near Doyoung hole. Johnny crawled over him more and put Doyoung’s hands straight in front of him, his body passing between them, one of Johnny feet on the floor and his other knee on the bed.

  
Doyoung let out a groaned when Johnny’s first long finger entered him for the first time. Johnny hushed him and kissed his lips as he poured more lube in his hands before pushing inside his next finger. Doyoung felt almost full immediately and there were only two fingers inside him. The CEO’s fingers were long and they reached all the good places inside Doyoung. The intern let out another moan which triggered Johnny to push in his third finger and Doyoung found it harder to stay in focus.

  
“Johnny please.. Just stop and please hurry up. I can’t take it anymore.”

  
“Please what love?”Johnny teased and continued his ministrations inside Doyoung’s hole.

  
“Fuck,, just fuck me already. Please I can’t take it anymore. I just want to feel you already. Please, Johnny just fuck the hell out of me.”

  
“Fuck Doyoung..”

  
It didn’t take long until Johnny pulled out his finger and replaced by the head of Johnny prick touched Doyoung’s wet warm tight hole and they both shuddered. It didn't take a moment to find the entrance to Doyoung hole, that magical spot, and the magical moment when Johnny knows his cock is home. He immediately rammed it forward, and now he was fucking the young and sexy intern.

  
The young intern hands reached down for Johnny’s body, grabbing him by the hips. Doyoung’s long luxurious legs lifted and hooked around the waist of Johnny’s back; he was sucking Johnny in with his delicious ass hole and holding him there with his limbs. Johnny’s arms were stiff, propping his torso up, and his legs strained to hold his ass in position to screw Doyoung’s tight young ass.

  
Johnny was drunk on lust. His pelvis viciously slammed into the intern butt cheek and the back of his thighs hard, making distinct skin-on-skin slapping noise. Doyoung supple body bounced up and down with each forceful thrust of Johnny’s prick into his gripping tight ass hole. The silky, soft mattress sheet of the CEO’s bed absorbed a lot of the fucking he was kind of like a moving target. Each time Johnny pumped his cock into Doyoung’s asshole, burying it as far inside as it could stretch, the mattress squished together under him and Doyoung sunk away from Johnny. Then as he pulled back to ram Doyoung again, he bounced up at him. It was maddening, like a hard and difficult task; the more Johnny tried to fuck Doyoung deep, the harder it got to fuck him deep.

  
Johnny was in lust with him. "God you're beautiful," came his mutterings between short shallow breaths, "You're so hot... Doyoung you're a great fuck."

  
"Fuck me!" Doyoung said and his voice sound throaty and full of lust too. "Fuck me with that big cock, Johnny! I love your cock! Your big so big and perfect for my small tight hole!" They didn't talk much other than that.

  
Johnny hooked his elbows under Doyoung’s knees, prying his legs up and apart, allowing him to penetrate Doyoung deeper and forcing his weight on top of Doyoung. That pressed Doyoung more into the bed, so he didn't move around as much. Doyoung moved his young butt under Johnny, his body thrashing in waves, rhythmically pumping against Johnny oncoming cock. His breaths were uneven, broken by short bursts of high-energy wails or sometimes low grunts and groans that over several fucks from Johnny’s cock.

  
Doyoung reached back with both hands, above his head, making his back arch a little and his nipple pointed out more. He puckered his pouty plump lips, looked naughtily in Johnny eyes, and let out a long, sexy,

"Ooooooh! Uuuuhhhhhh! Johnny!" Johnny snickered and pumped him harder, faster.

  
“Yeah, fuck me, Johnny!" Doyoung whined uncontrollably, wanting him so bad. He sat down, aching for him, feeling Johnny penetrate him. "Yeah!" Doyoung grunted again, eyes closing, feeling that hard big cock pushing into his ass hole. He needed it so bad; in only a few bursts of energy, he humped Johnny and had most of his shaft inside Doyoung’s incredibly hungry ass hole. Johnny was licking both of the intern nipples back and forth, making Doyoung’s small milky white soft chest glistened with saliva. Johnny’s hands continued to grope and fondle Doyoung’s little ass cheeks, feeling Doyoung’s hips wildly gyrate and swirl over his cock, sliding Doyoung drenched hole up and down on his cock.

  
"Yeah, oh yeah!" Doyoung leaned his face down, seeing Johnny’s face and thick heart shaped lips suckling his pink nipples. The intern had this warm rush of lust drench his emotions. He pulled Johnny’s face back and squarely planted his lips on Johnny, thrusting his tongue inside his mouth, he was now making out with Johnny while the CEO fucked Doyoung’s asshole up and down, deeper and faster.

  
Johnny wanted to drill Doyoung deeper, and the intern wanted it too. Johnny reached both hands behind Doyoung and then he lifted Doyoung up his cock falling out for a moment and laid the intern lower back on his bed, his hands gripping Doyoung’s knees and holding them out, letting Doyoung aching legs and knees relax as Johnny did the work spreading him open.

  
Doyoung drenched slit ass hole was at the front edge of Johnny’s bed, and as Johnny stood up, his cock hovered in the air over Doyoung ass hole, and without any delay the older man just shoved his cock inside Doyoung.

  
"Yesss!" Doyoung screamed, feeling Johnny’s cock now really drive into him farther, pulling his own knees back even farther for Johnny to do him, "Fuck me, Johnny, fuck me!" Doyoung stared at him with insatiable lust.

  
The older man massive cock thrust forward, smacking Doyoung’s body hard, making the intern whole frame shake with the force of each thrust. Johnny’s cock was so big to feel like he was deep in him, satisfying Doyoung sufficiently, and his back instinctively arched. Doyoung wasn't looking at Johnny, his eyes were mostly closed, and his jaw open and Doyoung was gasping but trying not to be too loud. Doyoung could hear the squishy noises of Johnny’s cock fucking his wet ass hole; and the sound of blood rushing through his ears drowned out everything else. The orgasm hit Doyoung out of the blue, without warning, he just exploded.

  
"Yessss!" Doyoung cried, biting his lip, feeling his hole contract and spasm around Johnny’s cock. His fingers and thumbs were really squeezing his own nipples ultra-hard, almost painfully, but Doyoung found it made the orgasm even more powerful. Johnny did not pull out of him and the CEO was still thrusting his cock inside him.

"Come on. Take me. Please take and fuck me hard. Fuck me hard and fast!" Doyoung panted needlessly. His head was down facing the floor, he wasn't looking back or anything. All he could feel was Johnny’s hands on his hips and the enormous cock in his ass hole. Johnny’s cock was enormously aroused, thick and pulsing. Instantly, Johnny shoved everything forward that he had, slamming so hard into Doyoung’s body unexpectedly that Doyoung rocked forward and yelped. The CEO grabbed Doyoung with his fingers around the intern’s hips, pulling Doyoung backwards into him, and slammed hard again.

  
"YES!" Doyoung screamed.

  
"YES! YES! YES! YES! FUCK ME HARDER! HARDER! AH! AH! AH! YES!" Doyoung cries nearing the top of his lungs erupted every time Johnny pounded his cock into Doyoung’s hole. Johnny focused on the shape of Doyoung round buttocks now slightly glowing red from his slamming into the younger. Johnny could feel the wet warm tight ass hole ring sucking his cock each time he thrusted forward and pulled back. Holding Doyoung’s body and making him wince and scream with pleasure made Johnny fuck him all the harder. Johnny fucked him faster and faster and deeper and harder, and it only seemed to make Doyoung wetter.

  
"Stroke your cock," Johnny moaned at Doyoung, wondering if he was losing sensation. He saw Doyoung’s shoulder dip and felt him reach under himself, and a fingertip touched his cock as Johnny rammed forward into him. Doyoung squealed loudly.

  
"UH HUH! Johnny! UHH OOHH OOHH UHHH" came a shrill cry from deep in Doyoung lungs.

  
The young intern had a huge orgasm around Johnny’s cock. Doyoung hardly started touching his cock for more than two seconds before his entire body shook and shuddered and his hole squeezed Johnny’s cock even tighter. Johnny strengthened the cum by grabbing Doyoung’s hips and plowing deep into his butt hole, leaving it in there, not humping just filling, so Doyoung’s hole could erupt around Johnny’s cock. It worked and Doyoung was so surprised that Johnny left it in there, his orgasm was as vocal as it was physical.

  
“OHH FUCK!!” The young intern cock spasm and quivered shooting the sticky white cum on the floor. As soon as Johnny felt Doyoung sensations subdue, he began humping him again. Ramming him harder with the entire length of his cock pulling out to the tip then thrusting back in balls-deep. Doyoung shrieked so loudly and with such fervor that he didn't even finished the thought. The young intern’s ass was so tight and hot that the grip on Johnny’s cock was death-like. From out of nowhere he felt his balls tighten and his muscles strain and an orgasm was imminent.

  
The CEO erupted with a scream of delight just as the first gush of cum shot through his cock slit. The head of his wet cock burrowing into Doyoung’s butt hole felt like it was being ripped open, and Johnny sensed himself shooting the cum hard into Doyoung. Instinctively, Johnny ground his thighs into Doyoung’s ass, going as deep as he could with hardly any fucking, and just flooded the intern’s butthole with cum. Johnny pumped his seed meaninglessly in Doyoung butthole, wave after wave, holding Doyoung’s body steady while he cummed. Johnny was drained as he pulled out, his cock popping out of that ass, and he flopped backwards on the floor until his ass hit the floor with a thud. Johnny found himself staring at Doyoung spread-open ass, his round soft butt cheeks now glowing red, and his asshole a bright ruby red with dripping white semen.

  
“Fuck.” Johnny groaned, “That was so amazing.”

  
About the same moment in time, Johnny leaned forward to crawl towards Doyoung, and he rose up on his knees. Two seconds later their mouths met in midair, and their tongues slithered next to one another for a dirty sexual kiss. Doyoung rose up on his knees to kneel in front of Johnny, their bodies pressing together. Johnny slid both his hands around to Doyoung sweaty back, then down to Doyoung equally messy ass. Johnny fingers cupped the fleshy buttocks then groped at their ripe firmness. Meanwhile Johnny still-throbbing cock pressed against Doyoung flat tummy.

  
Without breaking the kiss Doyoung laughed and said, "We really have to stop now, we still have to work on the project, Sir Johnny."

  
Johnny chuckled at Doyoung’s formality. "I know we move really faster and it might be too late for this but will you go on a date with me?”

  
Doyoung giggled and smiled at him, “It’s not too late yet and I’d love to Johnny.”


End file.
